The present invention relates to a wash-basin the vertical position of which is adjustable. Wash-basins are normally mounted on a wall at a height over the floor which suits adults of normal tallness. This means that it is extremely difficult, and often completely impossible, for disabled persons sitting in wheel-chairs without any assistance to use such a wash-basin.
It does per se belong to the prior art to provide a wash-basin with means making its height adjustable. However, the prior art devices are either very complicated and thus expensive to install and to service or are provided with bulky adjustment mechanisms which to such an extent obstruct the approach of a wheel-chair that the basin cannot be used by individuals sitting in such chairs. As examples of installations of these two prior art types, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,175 and to German Auslegeschrift 2 819 428, respectively.